


DJ and the Bouncer

by JMDeLoach



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDeLoach/pseuds/JMDeLoach
Summary: In this Wayhaught AU, Waverly works as a DJ and Nicole is a bouncer. After a false start, they soon find their rhythm.





	DJ and the Bouncer

“Give it up for Missy and her lovely rendition of ‘Jolene’,” the DJ said as the woman left the stage. “I’m your emcee, DJ Tsunami, and I’ll be back in fifteen.” She set some music to play and a dozen or so people got up to line dance.

Sideling up to the bar, she looked the tall, redheaded bouncer up and down: cowboy boots, jeans, a black t-shirt her biceps threatened to burst through the sleeves of, and a white stetson. 

“You wear that hat every Thursday night,” the DJ said. 

“Thursday night is county-western night,” the redhead replied. “You wear those headphones every Thursday night.”

“Thursday night is country karaoke night at Rusty’s,” the DJ smiled. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’m working.” 

“So am I.” The DJ got her shot of tequila, threw it back, and slammed the glass upside down on the bar. “Maybe next time.” 

She disappeared into the smokey recesses of the poolhall side of the bar. The tall, redheaded bouncer stayed at her station, but let her eyes follow the long haired DJ as she made her rounds talking to the regulars. 

~~~

“Bartender’s signaling for last call y’all,” the DJ said over the mic as the bar lights flashed on and off a few times. It was fifteen ‘til 1:00 but the place was still packed. “We have time for a few more songs. Hunter, get up here and tell us about your ‘Friends in Low Places’.” 

The bouncer watched the DJ as she danced to whatever tune was playing through her headphones. It most certainly was not “Friends in Low Places” given the beat her body moved to. Her long, ash-brown hair swayed as she fiddled with controls on her console. No doubt she was mixing dance music for another gig. 

“And that’s it for me,” the DJ said as the final singer left the stage. “Until next Thursday. You don’t have to go home, and you know the rest of that saying. Tip your bartenders and your servers. I’ll see y’all next week.”

The harsh, bright white, house lights came on and the music stopped. The magic that was country western night at Rusty’s was now just smoke and spilled beer. The patrons groaned and booed their dissatisfaction at their night ending so abruptly and of being rushed out of the bar. 

“Let’s go, cowboy,” the bouncer said as an unruly customer insisted on ‘just one more beer.’ “Nope, no more beer.” She grabbed his arm to pull him from the bar. 

“Get yer fuckin’ hands off me, you fuckin’ dyke,” the man spat. 

“Real original,” the redhead said. She’d been called worse by tougher men than him. Grabbing his wrist and wrenching it around behind his back, she escorted him to the door. 

“You’re breaking my arm you fuckin’ bitch!” he yelled. 

“And you’re breaking my heart,” she quipped back, “because you are now banned from Rusty’s.”

She unceremoniously threw the drunkard out into the parking lot. 

“Mitch, call this man a cab or call the police if he tries to drive. He’s wasted and he’s banned.” Mitch nodded and went over to make sure he left the property one way or another. 

Inside, the servers scrambled to sort tables, clean floors, and cash out for the night. The bartender closed down the bar, but not before setting out a dozen bottles of beer. It was their ritual to all share in a round or two at the end of the night after all the closing chores were done.

The DJ was all packed up and making her way to the door. “Let me walk you out,” the redheaded bouncer offered. 

“I’m okay,” the DJ said. “I do this all the time.” Her tone was gentler, kinder than it was earlier in the night, as if she had put that character aside and stepped back into her own skin. 

“It’s just, there’s this drunk guy I had to throw out earlier,” the bouncer said. “I’d feel better if you let me walk you to your car.” 

The DJ smiled and winked at the bouncer. “If it’ll make you feel better.” 

With her gear stowed in the back of her Jeep, the DJ leaned against the driver’s door before opening it. “I’m Waverly, by the way.” She extended a hand. 

“Nicole,” the bouncer took her hand. 

They seemed to hover in this moment a little longer than either planned. 

“Oh, I get it,” Nicole broke the silence and their hands parted. “Waverly, Wave, Tsunami.”

Waverly smiled and waved her hand. “That’s me. DJ Tsunami. At your service.” 

“I don’t have a clever work name, just Nicole the bouncer.” 

“Well, Nicole the bouncer, can I buy you that drink now? The dive bar on Main is open until 3:00.” 

Nicole’s smile deflated. “I can’t. We have to stick around while the tills are being counted out and the money’s locked in the safe.”

Waverly was visibly disappointed. “No problem. I should probably get home anyway.”

“Another time though. For sure.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Waverly drove away confident that the tall, hot, redhead wasn’t interested and that she had just been blown off for good. 

*****

Strobe lights and a pounding beat filled the dance club. Nicole looked completely out of place in her cowboy boots, jeans, and tank top. She wondered if she had made a huge mistake coming here tonight. The rest of the women patrons were crammed on the dance floor decked out in cute metallic or animal print skirts, brightly colored dresses, or shorts so short they’d make a sailor blush. The men were even more dressed up than Nicole in stylish jeans with bedazzled pockets and button down shirts of different patterns. Their bodies pulsated as one with the beat, with barely space to move between them. 

Behind it all, elevated five feet above the dance floor, was the DJ platform. A pale blue spotlight illuminated the short statured, long haired woman Nicole had come to see. Waverly sported a baseball cap, turned backwards, headphones, and a gold metallic bomber jacket. She manipulated buttons and knobs on the console with one hand as she held the headphones in place with the other. 

Nicole found a clear spot at the bar and ordered a beer. She leaned back and took in the show. The spotlight above Waverly cycled through a rainbow of colors. And when the strobes hit her just right, she moved in fluid slow motion that made Nicole think she must be dreaming. 

“I’m DJ Tsunami and it’s been a pleasure. Now give some love to BoomKitty!” Waverly unplugged her headphones from the mixing board and hugged the new DJ in. Immediately the bass dropped and BoomKitty’s trademark beat shook the club. 

Waverly hopped down from the DJ platform and headed toward the bar. Nicole seized the opportunity and ordered two shots of tequila and two beers. “Waverly,” She shouted over the music somehow managing to get the woman’s attention. She held the shot out and Waverly gladly accepted. They toasted and tossed back the glass and drained it dry. 

“Thanks,” Waverly shouted. 

“You were amazing up there,” Nicole shouted back and handed Waverly a beer. 

“You wanna go outside so we can talk?” Waverly pointed to door marked “exit.” 

Nicole just nodded an enthusiastic yes.

The booming bass of the club was replaced by the deafening din of dozens of conversations taking place on the patio. Waverly took Nicole’s hand and led her through the crowds to the back of the space. There was a small two seater table reserved for staff beside a bus cart. Not the most romantic spot, but as quiet as they were to find here. 

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Waverly said as they sat down.

“I’ve never been here before,” Nicole smiled. “I came to see you.” 

Waverly was unable to hold back her genuine happiness. “How did you even know I was…” She motioned to the club and waved her hand. 

“You left flyers at Rusty’s. I figured I’d check out Friday Night Techno at Magenta with DJ Tsunami.”

“What’d you think?” Waverly asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer. “Not your thing?”

“I enjoyed the show,” Nicole smiled wider then took a pull from her beer. “But I’m not much of a dancer.”

“You aren’t working Rusty’s tonight?” Waverly asked. 

“No, that’s just a Thursday night gig right now,” Nicole said. “I’m doing some odd jobs to make ends meet, maybe bring in a little extra cash.”

“Oh yeah? Where else you bouncing?”

“No other bouncer jobs. I am working part time security on campus at State,” Nicole said. “I’m finishing up an Associates degree in law enforcement there.” 

“Law enforcement?” Waverly said. “What do you want to do?”

“I can’t decide if I want to become a detective or go into the state troopers. Maybe highway patrol?”

“Sounds like you’ve landed squarely on the cop thing though,” Waverly joked. 

“Yeah, I got that part figured,” she took another drink. “How ‘bout you? I’m pretty sure you have other things on your mind when you’re emceeing karaoke at Rusty’s on country western night.”

“Music is my life,” Waverly said and couldn’t hold back the biggest smile Nicole had ever seen. “I’ll take any job that pays and allows me to listen to or create music. But no, Rusty’s country karaoke isn’t me.” 

“What about this? Tonight? Is this you?”

“You want to know me?”

“I do,” Nicole said, eyes locked with Waverly’s. She subconsciously licked her lips. 

The shorter woman got up and grabbed Nicole by the hand once more and led her back into the club. Through a hundred pulsating sweat-soaked bodies. To the center of the dance floor. And laid claim to their square foot of the party. 

The music was filled with bass and drums. Erotic. Primal. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole who was currently in a state of shock and unable to move.  _ No matter _ , Waverly thought. She pressed her body against the tall muscular frame of the redhead, sliding around behind her and reaching up to place her hands on her shoulders. She ran her finger tips down Nicole’s muscular arms then slid them to her waist where she grabbed, hard. 

Nicole’s breath hitched as Waverly pulled her back, snug into her body. Waverly pressed her pelvis to Nicole and began to sway to the beat of the music. She used her hands to guide Nicole’s hips to move in time with hers. 

Nicole allowed herself to relax. She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and leaned into Waverly’s lead. For several beats they stayed like this; Nicole melting further into Waverly until she could no longer take it. Nicole turned around. Their foreheads touching. Their lips so close they could tell secrets not even their ears could hear. 

The beat pounded through the club, energizing the crowd, and making Waverly’s heart race. “You wanna get out of here?” she asked. 

A brisk nod and a firm “yes” later and Waverly was once again leading Nicole by the hand. This time, out the front door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I don't have plans to continue this one, but that could change. Let me know if you want to see where this goes. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @masters_jd where we can discuss fanfic, you can suggests prompts, or we can just spread WE love! 
> 
> Leave a comment if you're so inclined, I answer/respond to every comment i get.


End file.
